Benefits
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: Neuro has a dream that the dog and the louse decided to elope. To prevent such a petty problem, Neuro decides to show how much more he 'benefits' from her than the dog. For loyalty purposes, of course. Or will it turn into something more? NeuroXYako and NeuroXGodai. Rated T for minor violence and Godai's vocabulary.


**Hey guys, this is my first MTNN fan****fic, so please do forgive the potential OOCness. So Yup, please review, may be one-shot, may not be depending on if anyone reviews, thanks:)**

* * *

I called the louse quite some time ago usually she'd be here by now. 3 texts and 5 calls, which none of them where answered. Perhaps she ran into to some trouble…or food. Whichever it was, the worm better be ready for some through punishment. Speaking of the dog hasn't come by either.

"What's taking them so long?" I wondered out loud, I heard some typing and turned to look at Akane.

_Godai-san is planning to confess to Yako-chan today_

"Confess? Confess, what? Crimes? I don't think the louse has the capability to process such things, let alone give him relief." I scoffed.

_Confess his feelings for her_, she typed.

"Not allowed, that kind of stuff in the office is a distraction. Surely Yako knows that much." He remarked, when the door opened abruptly.

_She's a human girl, she has needs._

"Oh? And what may that be? Getting a bit cheeky, aren't we?" I spared a glare at Akane, not quite sure if she could see it. She stopped typing and went back to…whatever spiritual braid hair does.

It seems the person who came through the door was Servant#2, who was emptying his desk again. He should've learned his lesson last time he tried to leave. But dogs are stubborn creatures after all, you just have to show them who's the master, and they go running with their tail between their legs, willing to obey until they decide to rebel again, what tiresome creatures.

"And where do you think your going dog?" I slipped off my glove and glared at him. The dog stopped and stared a back at me like usual, servant defiance, why can't he be like servant #1? But he didn't back down instead he made a grunt and went back to cleaning out his desk, when I noticed something…unusual. He picked up the louse's school bag, she left when summer began.

"Stare at me all you want, I'm leaving this damn place right now!" He yelled finally getting uncomfortable with my glare.

"And where do you think you're going with this? Don't you know stealing is illegal?" I stood taking the louse's bag from him. When I noticed something else as well, he held the louse's emergency bag as well. There was more to this, I could taste it, quite literally. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"To hell with it! Have it! She'll buy new school supplies!" The dog barked.

"Explain. Or else." I demanded darkly.

"We're leaving! That's what! We're tired of you jerking us around and treating us like shit!" He yelled, while he attempted to grab the louse's bag from me.

"And servant #1 feels this way as well?" I asked, easily fighting him for the bag and winning.

"Damn right! You treat her the worst! She gives you everything and it's never enough, damn monster, and _I'm_ tired of you taking advantage of her too!" He growled.

"What does what you think of any concern over what the louse does?" I questioned, folding my arms.

"B-because we're in love that's why! You wouldn't understand cause' your too busy with your self!" _He's pushing it._ "You monster!" _He's pushing it._ "That's why I'm taking Yako and getting as far away from this hell hole!" _Crossed the line!_

I pushed the dog against the wall, surely he's talking nonsense. The louse would never disobey me, she loved the mystery just as much as I do, and her mystery, I still haven't solved it, surely just nonsense from a scared insignificant dog.

"You are dismissed, I don't need useless servants in my midst, but let's get something straight, Yako is staying here." I picked the dog up by the collar. My eyes probably lit with rage. But why? That's a mystery itself, one that I didn't question for my own sake. All I knew is that the louse was supposed to stay by my side until she died. That's how I imagined it, and that's how it'll be. Yako Katsuragi is mine, this defiant dog is definatley not allowed to have her!

"Neuro!" I heard her voice and dropped the dog immediately. She rushed to the dogs side.

"Is what the dog say true? You don't wish to continue your service in this office?" I asked.

"N-no, but yes." She looked down.

"Be clear louse." I warned, I was about done with beating around the bush.

"I-I don't mind you treating me like this because I know that you mean well, and I really do want to follow you until this world's mysteries are all solved and your hunger is satisfied. Trust me, I do. But doing that means giving up my life, I'm not like you Neuro, I'm not immortal."

"That's not of importance." I stated.

"It is! What do you plan to do when I'm old? I won't be of any used to you. And really_You always tell me that I do too much for others. Well this is it. I want to be happy, I want to fall in love and I want kids and grandchildren. I'm only human. I get one life Neuro, I can't follow you forever, that isn't fair to me!" She cried. The dog rubbed her back. Honestly, I never thought that far ahead, how silly of me. But we could work something out maybe some demon tools could assist her degenerate self.

"And you think this dog, can give that to you?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, Neuro, I love him." She looked at the dog in a way that stung.

"Love? Huh?" I scoffed.

"Yes." She sounded confident.

"And your father's mystery?" I asked, surely she wouldn't leave that unsolved.  
"My father wouldn't be happy if I obsessed over it, I'm okay with it." She wiped some tears.

"So you think that you and this dog, can have a stable life together?" I started, walking to my desk and sitting at my chair uninterestedly twirling a pen in my hand. "You solved enough mysteries to solve this one. Why do you think this dog is here in the first place? He can't hold a normal job, that's why. Naturally, you would be the only one working, do you think this dog will allow that? He has a notion in his silly little head that HE can take care of YOU. So you'll start to wonder why extra money is showing up and all these extravagant gifts are showing up. He'll tell you lies, like he's pulling odd jobs or even has a stable job, if by some miracle, he has a brain. You want to know why that is? It's because he's a thug, it's the only thing he's good at. And what will happen if you do get the child you're oh so desperate for? What will that offspring learn from his father? What living conditions could you afford for it? What security can you possibly get from becoming a gangster's wife?" I stabbed the pen into the desk causing them both to jump, I stared at her for the answer. Nothing, case closed.

"You're a monster." She whispered under her breath and ran out, the dog running after her.

That did not happen. I would expect that from a dog, but from the louse? Questions reeled in my mind. Why? What did I say wrong? Why did she react that way? I couldn't understand it.

I noticed some wet droplets on my desk, apparently my body realized it before my mind: _I had just lost her_ and she wasn't coming back. Run off with that dog.

But that confusing question was forever stuck in my mind, which applied to many things:

_Why?_

I awoke from my slumber, a dream. Demons don't have dreams, must be the time I've spent in this realm, it's turning me human. I needed a scheduled trip into hell, to prevent such a degrading process.

That feeling was still bothering him though that painful gnawing sensation in my bowels.

"Akane, look up: Love."

_verb__(used__ with object) _

_15.__to have love or affection for: __All her pupils love her. _

_16.__to have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for (another person). _

_17.__to have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in: __to love music. _

_18. __to__need__ or require; benefit greatly from: __Plants love sunlight. _

_19. __to embrace __and__kiss__(someone),__as__a__ lover._

Love, affection, strong liking, all synonyms, so those definitions are invalid. To embrace or kiss? I never got the importance of that, the need for physical touch is purely a human need, which means it doesn't concern him in the least. So definition 18 seems logical.

"To benefit greatly from? Hm…perhaps this feeling is love." I mused.

_I don't think you're getting it._ Akane typed.

What's not to get? Having Yako by my side is a great benefit, even though she has a tiny worm brain, her humanity and emotions are a great asset to explain that side of humans that I cannot understand.

When servant #1 and #2 walked in. The louse laughing at something that the dog had said, his cheeks having that red tint to it that he always has when talking to her, and the way he looked at her…it was as if he was still in the dream. And he still didn't like it!

It's eminent that the dog actually does like the louse. So immediate action must be taken to stop the dream from happening. That means proving my love/ need or benefit from Yako is greater than the dog's, and make sure she stays by my side to her last breath. Yes, perfect.

But how does one go about doing that? He glanced at Akane's screen.

'_19. __to embrace __and__kiss__(someone),__as__a__ lover.'_

Sure why not? The act itself was simple enough. If that's what it takes for the louse's loyalty than so be it.

"Hey Louse." I called.

"Oh! Yes?" Like she forgot I was here, simply oblivious. I rolled my eyes, got up and took her by the waist and hugged her.

"I love you." I said threateningly. As if saying 'you're not allowed to leave', it conveys the same message doesn't it?

"WHAT?!" Servant #1 and 2 yelled in unison.

What? Was what I did surprising? I suppose, when expressing how much one benefits another, it would be flattering…

I heard some rapid typing from Akane and read her message:

_I still don't think you're getting it._


End file.
